Clinical and morphologic findings are described in 2 adults with combined valvular pulmonic and aortic stenosis with atrial septal defect, an extremely rare combination of lesions. The direction of the shunt via the atrial septal defect in this combination is dependent on the relative degree of outflow obstruction on the right side compared to the left side of the heart.